Emma
Emma Hashimoto is one of the contestants staying at the resort in Total Drama Throwback. She formerly competed in the Ridonculous Race. Personality Emma is a relatively serious and polite law student with a strong sense of responsibility and a distaste for fooling around. She is concerned with the safety of others, and tries to keep a level head. Despite her best efforts, Emma tends to get irritated easily, usually because of someone interrupting her private conversations or doing something disruptive to the law. Emma cares deeply about the impression she gives others, particularly Jen, who is one of the few people able to help her relax. She also dislikes it when people assume she is dating Noah, offended that they think she is straight. Notable Actions When Alejandro tells the others about his plan to get Noah and Cody together, Emma is shown to be concerned about it's safety, and is irritated when Izzy tells Ella they're going to get shitfaced, as she disapproves of underage drinking. She also gets the paramedics on speed dial, believing that at least one person will end up getting seriously injured. Much of Emma's time is actually spent away from the resort, on various dates with Jen. The two of them have returned to chaos multiple times, with one or both girls remarking that maybe they shouldn't have returned. Sadie's death in particular shocks Emma, though she and Jen are first touched by everyone else's group hug. Emma helps Jen organize the prom after admitting that she didn't go to her own. After the Justin Incident, Emma offers to be the defense lawyer for the resort group in case things ever go to court, despite the fact that it goes against her moral code. This stresses her out, and she later goes to a bar with Jen to destress. When Courtney threatens to sue Cody for defamation of character, Emma weighs in on the legal options, eventually saying that the court would most likely rule in Cody's favour. Emma finds the fact that Max is grey incredibly strange, and asks Jen if it's a makeup trend. After Scarlett and Max's fleshlight adventure, Emma is the one to welcome them back to the resort, though she is incredibly disturbed by Max. Emma is creeped out by Max and his gnome dances, and refuses to believe that Scarlett is his 'sidekick.' Notable Quotes *"...Jen, crop the corpse out of the photo." *"Noah wouldn't want you to pee on Duncan." *"No, but he told me once that if there's one thing he hates, it's when people pee on other people." *"How come every time we leave, we come back to some sort of chaos?" *"Do your followers not know what a femme is or something?" *"Hey, Izzy? Let's ''not ''do that." *"He thought I was straight. And dating Noah. I'm a little offended, honestly." *"Is Max the creepy little gnome man?" (texted) Background Emma (along with her sister, Kitty) is of Chinese and Japanese descent, and both of her parents are immigrants. She apparently had a reputation of being 'the smart girl' at school. Trivia *Emma and Jen are the first couple to get together in Throwback. *According to Emma, her relationship with Noah was decided based on a wheel spin. *Emma didn't go to her high school prom, instead staying home and studying. *Emma won the Board Game Online round that she participated in. *Emma is a fan of the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney games. *Emma's favourite Pokémon region is Johto. *Emma dislikes cops. Category:TDT Characters Category:Lesbians